<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кино и немцы by Argee_Lince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448074">Кино и немцы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince'>Argee_Lince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Humor, M/M, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Частично вдохновлено заявкой: Вайсс и Шварц враги. Кудо попадает в плен, Шульдиху поручают его пытать. Никто не подозревает, что они уже некоторое время состоят в близких отношениях - и никто не должен заподозрить, иначе всем кранты, последствия будут куда хуже разовой пытки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Farfarello/Hidaka Ken, Kudou Yohji/Schuldig, Naoe Nagi/Tsukiyono Omi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кино и немцы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От изначальной заявки текст ушёл довольно далеко, так уж вышло. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фарфарелло ввалился в особняк Шварц следом за Кроуфордом и, пыхтя от натуги, сгрузил на пол вяло трепыхающееся тело в длинном чёрном плаще. Тело прогрохотало по полу всеми мослами и осталось лежать.<br/>
– Мы взяли в плен Балинеза, – констатировал Кроуфорд так, будто Шульдих мог не опознать добычу с первого взгляда. – Теперь мы можем провести нормальный допрос и получить информацию, которая позволит нам добраться до Вайсс и уничтожить их.<br/>
<i>+ Ёджи, дебил, как тебя угораздило?!</i><br/>
<i>+ Шёл. Упал. Очнулся. Шварц,</i> – лаконично отчитался Ёджи. Шульдих с трудом удержался от того, чтобы забористо выругаться вслух. Вот что с этим шутничком прикажете теперь делать?<br/>
– Подозреваю, просто так он ничего не расскажет, – Кроуфорд стряхнул с белоснежного пиджака несуществующую пылинку. – Придётся его пытать, но я не готов доверить это Фарфарелло. Он у нас слишком увлекающаяся натура, а Балинез куда больше пригодится нам живым, пусть и не совсем целым. Шульдих, я глубоко сожалею, но заняться допросом придётся тебе.<br/>
«Ни хрена ты не сожалеешь, ублюдок очкастый, – зло подумал Шульдих. – Но как ни крути, лучше пусть Вайсс попадёт ко мне в руки, тогда спасать его будет явно проще».<br/>
Однако сразу соглашаться не следовало, иначе Оракул заподозрит неладное, возьмётся глядеть в будущее и получит однозначное подтверждение своих подозрений. А вот когда будущее станет прошлым – шиш ему, уже не подкопается.<br/>
– Фарфарелло, может, и увлекающаяся натура, – Шульдих вздёрнул нос, – но он хотя бы умеет пытать. Как ты себе представляешь меня, орудующего ножом? Или мне душ из кислоты ему устраивать? Да я же его пырну не туда, а он мне все шмотки кровищей зальёт! Или ковёр! Или вообще сдохнет!<br/>
– Всё ты умеешь, – буркнул Фарфарелло. – Наверняка втихаря от меня развлекаешься… я видел, у тебя в углу дыба стоит. Нож тебе одолжить?<br/>
Шульдих чуть не поперхнулся. Ну да, дыба. Для БДСМ-сессий. Не на адрес же «Конеко» её было заказывать! А сразу на их с Ёджи конспиративную квартиру – они что, совсем идиоты, явку палить? Надо будет потом влезть психу в голову и вытрясти, когда он успел… Курьера точно не он встречал. Хм, залезть в  голову и вытрясти? Кажется, есть идея!<br/>
– Что ж, – Шульдих вскинул руки вверх: сдаюсь, мол. – Будем считать, ты поймал меня на горячем. Но одалживать мне ничего не надо. Я буду пытать его телепатически!<br/>
Кроуфорд заинтересованно поднял бровь.<br/>
– Понимаешь ли, Брэд, спустить с него шкуру мы можем только один раз. А вот не тронуть его и пальцем, сохранить целым и невредимым, но заставить в полной мере ощутить, как я лоскутами срезаю с него всю кожу, пальцами выдавливаю глаза, выбиваю суставы, чтобы конечности гнулись под неестественными углами, вспарываю живот – и кишки петлями падают к его ногам, розовые, скользкие, влажные, ещё тёплые…<br/>
Во взгляде Фарфарелло появилось заметное уважение. Кроуфорд зажал рот рукой и подумал, что, кажется, позволять Шульдиху якшаться с сатанистами было плохим решением. Как там называлась книга, которую рыжий на днях забыл в гостиной? «Dark Eldar Fluff Bible»? Стоит посмотреть на досуге.<br/>
– Телепатически так телепатически, – торопливо согласился он вслух, пока немец остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха. – Забирай – и займись.<br/>
– Вы сильно его отделали? Без предварительной медицинской помощи он допрос переживёт?<br/>
– О, на этот счёт не волнуйся. Я знаю, как отправить человека в нокаут.<br/>
– Да-да, ещё с тех пор, как ты занимался боксом. Фарф, волоки Балинеза ко мне, обыщи как следует и шмотки с него поснимай. Чем меньше на нём одежды – тем более беззащитным и уязвимым он себя почувствует. И чтоб никто меня не беспокоил в процессе допроса! – строго велел Шульдих. – Иначе есть шанс, что я застряну в чужом сознании, тогда вместо телепата вы получите безмозглый овощ.<br/>
Тяжёлую физическую работу и в самом деле можно доверить Фарфарелло. Во-первых – зачем самому напрягаться, во-вторых – неплохо иметь свидетеля, который подтвердит, что за дело Шульдих взялся всерьёз. А потом кое-кто и в самом деле огребёт всё, чего заслужил!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Заперев дверь, Шульдих вернулся к висящему на дыбе Ёджи и широко ухмыльнулся. Исполнительный Фарфарелло не стал раздумывать, и одежду с Вайсса срезал полностью. Правильно, голому человеку точно негде прятать оружие. Ладно, почти негде.<br/>
<i>+ Ну что, радость моя хвостатая, придётся мне выполнять обещание. Надеюсь, гордый и непримиримый боец с преступностью способен продержаться какое-то время, прежде чем начнёт стонать?</i><br/>
– Ты негодяй, Шульдих! – гордости в ответе было хоть отбавляй. Потом Ёджи всё-таки застонал – когда Шульдих нежно, едва касаясь, пробежался кончиками пальцев по щеке, шее и груди, соскользнул на живот и ниже. – Я ничего тебе не скажу, ты!.. – он захлебнулся на полуслове, снова застонав, теперь в полный голос.<br/>
<i>+ Конечно не скажешь… ты ведь любишь молчать и делать вид, что происходящее тебя не касается?</i> – телепатия удобна не только тем, что подслушать разговор может разве что более сильный телепат. Ещё она позволяет, не нарушая правил этикета, разговаривать с набитым ртом. <i>+ Тьфу, ты что, опять три дня только на виски и сигаретах сидел? Как с пепельницей целуюсь!</i><br/>
– О, мне так жаль тебя разочаровывать, Шварц, – насмешливо протянул Ёджи, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Неужели ты думаешь, что чего-то добьёшься такой ерундой?<br/>
– Предпочитаешь сразу пожёстче, котик? – вслух прошипел Шульдих. Он не сомневался, что их подслушивают. Пусть услышат – и истолкуют в нужном ключе. – Не переживай, я услышу от тебя всё, что мне потребуется. <i>Даже если придётся рассказать тебе о подарке. Я собирался отдать его тебе послезавтра, на годовщину нашего… близкого знакомства, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня сделать это прямо сейчас. Недавно я наткнулся в интернете на одну интересную фирму, слышал такое название – «Bad Dragon»?..</i></p><p>* * *</p><p><b>Prodigy, <i>20:30:47</i></b><br/>
Кажется, Оракул с Берсерком взяли вашего Балинеза.<br/>
Мастермайнд его пытает, пока вроде бы ничего не добился.<br/>
Но я бы не рассчитывал, что у вас много времени.</p><p><b>Луна над Бомбеем, <i>20:30:52</i></b><br/>
Понял. Жди.</p><p><b>Prodigy, <i>20:31:15</i></b><br/>
Будешь близко – сигналь. Попробую как-то их отвлечь. Мастермайнд на тебе.</p><p><b>Луна над Бомбеем, <i>20:31:18</i></b><br/>
Принято.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Быть боссом – крайне удобно. Можно просто взять и уйти по своим делам, никому не отчитавшись, пусть думают что хотят.<br/>
СМС-сообщение содержало всего одно короткое слово: «Cito». Кроуфорду было глубоко наплевать, под каким предлогом Ран улизнёт из магазина, дело и вправду не терпело отлагательств. Впрочем, в ресторанчик, где они обычно встречались, Шварц всё равно успел первым, и даже заказал кофе.<br/>
– Ёджи у нас, – начал он, едва Фудзимия успел сесть за столик. – Сам понимаешь, я не мог его отпустить в присутствии Фарфарелло. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас им занимается Шульдих, который обещал не оставить на нём ни царапины. Наги у себя, и я постараюсь в нужный момент его отвлечь. Фарфарелло я просто запру в подвале. С одним Шульдихом ты уж как-нибудь справишься, не калечь только.<br/>
– Спасибо, Брэд, – Ран тепло и коротко улыбнулся, и Кроуфорд в очередной раз подумал, что все блага, которые предлагает ему организация Эстет, не стоят этой улыбки. – Я дам знать, когда буду готов.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Как всегда, он влез в окно. Как всегда, Кэн успел прыгнуть навстречу, целясь пальцами в горло. Как всегда, нож кольнул его под рёбра на долю секунды раньше.<br/>
– Один – один, – Фарфарело мягко спрыгнул в комнату. – Я бы упал – инерция удара и неустойчивое положение. И третий этаж.<br/>
– И пробитая печёнка, – в тон ему подхватил Хидака. – И паренхиматозное кровотечение. Один – один, да. Рад тебя видеть, Фарф.<br/>
– Ты один? Абиссинец, Бомбеец?<br/>
– В нетях. Балинез тоже.<br/>
– Балинез у нас. Я не мог мирно помахать ему рукой и свалить, когда на меня пырился Кроуфорд. Жив. Цел… скорее всего. Кроуфорда нет, Наги в рейде, вернутся – отвлеку. С Шульдихом справишься? Только не совсем ему башку отрывай, он мне ещё сквад Повелителей Ночи должен докрасить.<br/>
Последнего Кэн не понял, но решил не переспрашивать. Задача яснее ясного: пусть Тварь Тьмы не увидит завтрашнего рассвета, но где-нибудь к полудню – фиг с ним, может прочухиваться.</p><p>* * *</p><p>К Шульдиху все трое вломились чуть ли не в одну и ту же секунду: через выбитую дверь – Сибиряк, через балкон – Абиссинец, через ведущий в мансарду люк в потолке – Бомбеец. Все трое очень злые и с оружием наготове. Вломились – и застыли соляными столпами, совсем как несчастная жена Лота. Ну… было бы с чего, прямо скажем: в наше просвещённое время два голых целующихся мужика – не такое уж шокирующее зрелище!<br/>
Шульдих сориентировался первым, разомкнул объятия и пихнул Ёджи прямо в руки Сибиряку, как самому крепкому:<br/>
– Забирайте его, быстро, пока на грохот никто не прибежал! И меня свяжите, типа вы победили, только одеться дайте, чтоб у Кроуфорда лишних вопросов не возникло. Все объяснения потом.<br/>
– Нет, Шульдих, – тон появившегося в дверном проломе Оракула был ледяным. – Все объяснения – сейчас. Кажется, настал очень подходящий момент для откровенного разговора. Для нескольких откровенных разговоров.<br/>
За спиной у Кроуфорда маячили Фарфарелло и Наги, в полной боевой готовности – и в полном недоумении.<br/>
Шульдих поднял глаза к потолку. Тяжело вздохнул – настолько тяжело, что кто-то помягче Брэдли мог бы и растаять. И кротко поинтересовался в пространство:<br/>
– Уговорил, сейчас так сейчас. Но одеться-то вы нам всё-таки дадите?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>